Paternity
Summary The murder of a young boy's nanny leads Detectives Benson and Stabler to suspect her Internet love interest, "Casanova." However, the nanny's employers soon get into troubles of their own when the father finds out that his son is not his biological son. Stabler's family suffers a tragedy leaving his unborn child in serious danger after Kathy and Olivia are hurt in a car accident. Plot The episode begins with a child running down a street, covered in blood and a man in hot pursuit. He runs into a woman's arms and when she sees the state that he is in the man says that he only wants to help him. Next the kid gets passed into the hands of an official who checks him out and discovers that he isn't hurt just splattered with blood. Elliot asks the kid his name and he says "Tommy." When asked for his last name he claims he doesn't know and he says his mother's name is "Mommy." He then jumps into Elliot's arms and says he wants his daddy. He refuses to let go of Elliot and no one could find out who he belongs to. He is broadcasted live over the news as the kid with one name and soon people come in to get him. Meanwhile Elliot takes him home and gives him a bath and fresh clothes. A man comes to claim Tommy, So Elliot asks Tommy if he recognizes anyone. Tommy responds by leaping out of Elliot's arms and running to him by screaming "Daddy!" When asked if he called his wife, the man answered he tried but he couldn't get through. The detectives and the man then go out and search for Leah at the house. At the house, they discover a dead body. The man relieved says that it wasn't Leah. It was their nanny, Jodi. Jodi was raped and beaten to death. The detectives continue their search for Leah and tracks her down to a motel thinking she was being raped only to find her having sex with her boyfriend. Benson and Stabler take her into questioning and finds out that Jodi was a Mormon nanny and got the names of two her friends. When they question the nanny's friends, they find out she had a boyfriend whom she met on a site named faceunion.com. When they search the computer, they get three hits and they explore each one. Finally, they get lucky with the third hit, a guy named Raphael Gardner. After interrogating him, they get a confession and book him. Then some disturbing news surfaces, Jake Keegan isn't Tommy's biological father. While arguing whether or not they should tell Jake, Benson and Stabler realize that he is in the room. Stabler and Keegan talk about it and the conversion ends with Keegan's statement; "How would you feel if you found out that one of your children wasn't yours." At home, Stabler is worried that the child Katherine is carrying may not be his. He confronts her about her actions during their separation and she is outraged. While talking to his wife, Stabler gets a call from Olivia about a fight in the Keegan house between the husband and the boyfriend, Matt. Matt showed up and wanted to see Tommy, so Jake attacked him. Stabler arrests them both. It only gets worse as Stabler finds out that Jake is irrevocably connected to Tommy by law, meaning that even though he isn't the biological father he still would have to pay child support and alimony. Matt filed for custody of Tommy and Jake brings Tommy to him, but sends him up with another detective and leaves. Tommy says that his daddy went away and his mommy went away too, just like Jodi. Stabler and Benson go out looking for them, but when they arrive at the house, they find Leah dead and no sign of Jake. Stabler presumes he went out by his lake house in North Forks to kill himself and tells the officers there to hold him and Benson offers to take Kathy for her check-up. At North Forks, Stabler gets Jake and they talk. He then calls to check up on his wife and Benson. After the call, their car is struck by a black car and while Benson was not hurt, Katherine is very injured. Olivia calls for the ambulance and fire department, and then jumps out of the car. When help arrives, Olivia is asked if she needs medical attention. She says she is unhurt, but when it's realized they need someone to stabilize Kathy's neck, Olivia jumps back in the car and assists by putting on a brace. Kathy's water breaks and Olivia is instructed on how to give her fluids. The firemen cut off the roof as Kathy's contractions start to become stronger. When they finally get her out, she is hoisted into an ambulance and an emergency delivery is performed. She holds her baby, but then passes out, having Olivia take the baby. At the hospital, Elliot rushes in and gets to talk to Kathy and hold his son. He goes out and hugs Olivia thanking her. He says Kathy wants to name the baby after him and Olivia comments that another Elliot Stabler is just what the world needs. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Jackie Judd as Herself * Hisham Tawfiq as FDNY Vestry * Kevin Kolack as EMT Butler Guest cast * Mark Valley as Jake Keegan * Anastasia Griffith as Leah Keegan * Tony Cucci as FDNY Captain * Lawrence Saint-Victor as Paramedic Jackson * Aisha de Haas as Paramedic * Steven Bauer as Raphael Gardner * Matthew Nicklaw as Matt Kramer * Thomas Langston as Tommy Keegan * David Teschendorf as Sheriff Johnson * Korey Jackson as Gilbert Matthews * Sarah Marie Jenkins as Becca * Katy Finn as Kim * Lisa Jolley as Muriel * Jesse Schoem as Motel Clerk * Raymond Russell Hamlin as Man * Andrea Weston as Woman * Eliza Foss as Mrs. Breville * Daniel Yelsky as Caleb Breville References *India *Jesse James *New Jersey *Peru *Jodi Simmons *Donald Trump *Utah Quotes |You're not listening to me.|Kathy}} Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes